Better Than Me
by N30N.3NVY
Summary: First Songfic! Ikuto thinks Amu deserves betther than him. Please R&R! :3


**I heard this song on the radio and I thought that it would go good with Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase!**

**I'm also setting this in the future to when Amu's about 17.**

**Song: Better Than Me by Hinder**

**Pairings: IkutoxAmuxTadase**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, as much as I'd love to, it belongs to PeachPit. :3**

**I also don't own the song!**

--

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be

"We should break-up, Amu."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You deserve someone better than me."

With that said, the dark haired boy walked away with his hands in his pockets. Amu was left standing there, watching him go. She didn't know what to say, so once he was out of sight she began to cry as she walked away. Ikuto made his way back to his apartment and then sat down on his bed.

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Glancing around the room, it seemed empty without her there. He sighed and layed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was getting darker outside and he could help thinking about where she was, where she was going to stay, and just how she was. It hadn't been but maybe fifteen or twenty minutes since he'd seen her and he was already missing her. He didn't want to, but the place was just so quiet without her there.

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room

Tired of just laying there he decided to get up. He walked over to his dresser and opened the first drawer. Inside were socks, underwear, etc., but then he saw a light pink box. Pulling it out, he opened it to find notes and pictures. They were Amu's. He read over some of the notes and looked at the pictures, smiling a bit at the memories. One thing he remembered was when they went to the mall together and messed around a bit in one of the dressing rooms. At first she was a bit worried that someone would walk in on them, but he convinced her that everything would be fine. He probably wouldn't forget that, though.

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Ikuto put everything back inside the box and then put it back. Closing the drawer he went back to the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was starting to bother him a bit, even though it wasn't really a bad thing.

Amu had tried to call her friends, but no one was answering. The last person on her contacts was Tadase, so she tried him. She was relieved when he answered.

"Hey Tadase-kun.", she said, trying not to sound that upset.

"Hello Amu-chan, what's wrong?", he asked, he concern prominent in his voice.

"Me and Ikuto broke up...", she replied, sniffling a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I was thinking about going back to my parent's house..."

"Hmm... Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, of course"

"Thank you Tadase-kun.", she smiled a bit before hanging up and walking towards his home.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end

Now dark out, Ikuto was trying to get to sleep. He was regreting breaking up with her now, but he just wasn't what she needed. He rolled over and looked at the side of the bed that she used to sleep on and frowned. He realized that he would still be thinking about her for a while, she was special to him and she wouldn't just go away. He knew he'd see her around, but hopefully she'd move on and forget about him, it would be for the best. Still, he wanted to take her back.

really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

A couple weeks later, Ikuto was out walking around. His hand were in his pockets as he looked in through the windows of places. He really didn't have a destination in mind, just enjoying the nice weather. He stopped when he saw familiar pink hair. It was Amu and she was with Tadase. He frowned as he watched the two laugh together, hold hands, and just enjoy each others company. Part of him was upset that she was with Tadase, but he was happy that she'd moved on. He smiled just a bit before turning around and walking away. Amu had seen him and frowned a bit, she did miss the dark haired boy, but she had to move on.


End file.
